A Christmas Special
by PhoenixiaO.O
Summary: Merry Christmas!


It was a cold winter's night, on the 24th of December to be precise. Snow was falling and the wind was blowing calmly. For the first time in many years snow was falling in Japan. It was a rare thing to see. It would cover up anything. Every surface had the colour white. The streets were empty. People were huddling up inside to get warm and be in each other's company. Except this one fellow, who was wandering the streets of Ikebukuro all alone.

The wind blew through his hair, making it a mess. He didn't mind. Tiny flakes of snow stuck in his messy hair. He wore no jacket. No gloves. Was he freezing? No.

He turned a corner and walked down the alleyway. It was empty except for a few wheelie bins standing on each side in the alleyway. A stray cat jumped out from its hiding place behind a wheelie bin and hissed at the intruder. The person merely looked at the poor creature and neared it. The cat hissed once again but ran back to its hiding place. The person squatted down next to the wheelie bin and noticed the cat… with four other kittens, mewing their days away.

The cat let out a low mewl as its eyes met the human's. The kittens tumbled over each other, trying to make their way over to the human. A small black kitten nudged the human's hand with its nose.

With a smile on the person's face he let the kitten crawl up onto his palm. He nuzzled it behind its ear, smiling. "I wish I could take you guys home with me…" he let out, knowing perfectly well that he couldn't.

"I'm sorry."

He put the kitten back down next to its brothers and sisters. The kitten mewed loudly and tried to make its way over to the human again. Its tiny little paws created paw prints in the snow. The human rose from the ground and bid the cats farewell before continuing his walk home. There was still a long way to go.

He threw himself onto his settee and let out a deep sigh. His clothes were soaking wet from all the snow but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and relaxed whilst listening to the wind blowing outside. It was awfully quiet. He dozed off for a few minutes but was awakened by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned as he made his way to the front door. As he grabbed the handle he stiffened.

With a quick twist of the doorknob he opened the door and stood face to face with the last person he wanted to see on that particular day.

Black hair, covered in snow. Skin as pale as snow. Eyes as red as blood. A smirk as daring as always.

"I can't believe you're such a softy," he said and made his way into the apartment. He sat down on the settee with both his arms on the back of the furniture. "Close the door, you're letting all the warmth out."

"What do you want?" a sharp reply was heard from the obviously annoyed other. He closed the door with a loud slam and made his way over to the settee with threatening haste.

"Izaya," he said warningly as he grabbed the collar of his fur coat and pulled him up from the furniture.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The grip on the coat tightened. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't punch the living days out of you."

A low mewl was heard and the blond quickly let go of the raven-haired, making him fall down onto the settee.

Izaya unzipped his coat and out from a little inner pocket in his coat a small black-furred head popped out. Izaya took it out of his pocket and let it lay down in his palm. He stroke its back and smiled weakly.

"I saw you in the alleyway." Izaya started. "Guess I just found another one of your weaknesses." He smirked up at the blond.

Shizuo tensed his body and was ready to punch Izaya in the face but restrained himself from doing so. He sat down on his coffee table opposite of Izaya. He opened his mouth to say something but the raven-haired cut him off.

"Don't worry about the others. They're somewhere safe."

All Shizuo could let out was a low: "I'm not a softy…"

Izaya chuckled. "Of course not."

The raven-haired leaned forward. He raised the kitten up to eye level and studied it intensively. "Look at this small, innocent creature," he paused. "I wonder why people dislike them." His red eyes met caramel ones. "I wonder if a brute like you can be gentle with kittens." He whispered daringly.

Shizuo rose quickly from the coffee table and was about to pull Izaya off the settee but changed his mind as the kitten started purring. He clenched his fists in anger.

A daring smirk was plastered on Izaya's lips.

He too rose from the settee and stroke the kitten's fur. "I'll take that as a no." He slithered his way around Shizuo and made his way to the door but the brute's words stopped him.

"I can be gentle."

A low chuckle escaped Izaya's lips. "Oh, really?" he said as he turned towards the blond; the kitten in the palm of his hands, mewing and purring.

"I've always known you as a brute. Why should a kitten like this one change who you are?" Izaya said, stroking the kitten's fur.

Shizuo glared at his worst enemy. He really did hate his guts. He dared to come to his apartment and talk bullshit right in front of him. "You don't know anything about me."

The raven-haired neared Shizuo carefully. He gently placed the kitten on Shizuo's shoulder. It let out a loud mewl and crawled its way towards the blond's neck.

"Then prove me wrong, _brute._" Izaya whispered dangerously. "Show me who you really are."

Shizuo took a deep breath before carefully putting the kitten down on the coffee table. He nuzzled its ear before turning to Izaya.

"I really do hate you," he started.

"That is no surprise." Izaya quickly replied.

"That's why…" Shizuo looked down at the little fluff-ball, crawling around on his table. "That's why…"

"Hm? Having troubling with finding the wor—"

A deep silence filled the room. Even the kitten stopped exploring the surface of the table. Its curious great blue eyes looked up at the two humans.

"—ds."

"What's the matter?" Shizuo asked.

"My brain can't even comprehend what just happened."

"What brain?"

Izaya raised his brow.

"I told you. You don't know anything about me." A little smile tugged at Shizuo's lips.

"Now, get out of my apartment."

Izaya was surprised by what Shizuo said. Before he could take another step the blond pushed him towards the only exit in the apartment. "H-hey!"

The blond pushed Izaya out into the hallway and stood in the doorway, both hands in his pockets.

"Merry Christmas, Izaya. Thanks for the surprise." With that he closed the door quietly.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas… Shizu-chan."

* * *

_**A/N Here's a little Christmas special from moi. Hope you guys enjoy! Merry Christmas! (and for those of you who read my Just A Letter story.. I will upload BEFORE 2013!)**_


End file.
